shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Maneuvers
As a proficient scientist, doctor and engineer, Giovanni heavily modified his own body into that of a cyborg in the attempt to extend his lifespan and become immune to many of the things that plague an organic body, such as disease and the effects of old age. As a cyborg, his entire body is made up of mechanical parts and weaponry, save for his brain, which he kept out of necessity. His body is largely made up of the highly dense and heat tolerant metal element, tungsten, as well as the resourceful alloy, wapometal. Alongside his metal body, and because he's a knowledgeable chemist, Giovanni can perform and make use of Chemical Juggling; an ability in which Giovanni can summon up various chemicals and weaponize them as he sees fit. Combined with his cyborg weaponry, Giovanni has developed a fighting style all his own, which is titled as his "Combat Maneuvers" (戦闘演習 Sentō Enshū.) Likewise, since Giovanni is fond of theatrics, he tends to call his cyborg body "Mr. Monster" (ミスターモンスター Misutā Monsutā;) which he normally keeps covered up in a sewn-up suit of skin to not only protect his body, but to hide it as well. Giovanni only reveals Mr. Monster when he finds himself in need of its abilities. Mr. Monster "Mr. Monster," as Giovanni prefers to call it, is Giovanni's mechanical body; thus it makes up a large portion of Giovanni's fighting techniques and abilities. Being constructed from tungsten, Mr. Monster is far more durable than steel, making it perfectly suited for battle. It was also a desired component of Giovanni's body because of tungsten's immensely high melting point, allowing Giovanni to withstand otherwise unbearably high temperatures much more easily than normal humans. Additionally, being crafted from wapometal allows Giovanni to distort Mr. Monster's metal parts and limbs as he pleases without worrying about permanent damage or impairment; seeing as wapometal is a shape-memory alloy, allowing the metal to "remember" its original shape and return to it after being distorted. This gives Giovanni more flexibility in what he can do with his body, compared to other cyborgs in the One Piece world. Combined with the use of his Chemical Juggling and the mechanics of Mr. Monster, Giovanni can deform and skewer his metallic body freely (within a certain extent,) to give him more options to use in a fight. This can range from forming laser cannons out of his arms to morphing his body into various shapes, in a similar manner to the Clay Clay Fruit. As Mr. Monster is fully mechanical, except for Giovanni's brain, it can naturally store an unbelievably large collection of weapons within Giovanni's body, ranging from lasers to more conventional weapons, such as guns and blades. Another advantage Giovanni holds over average people, and even most cyborgs, is that his metal body cannot register pain when damaged. This gives him the same advantage and weakness as that of Gekko Moria's zombies; in that while he's unhindered by pain and can continue to function normally even when injured, he also can't take into account how much damage he's accumulated in battle. This was most obviously seen when his right arm was demolished and fell off his shoulder, which greatly shocked Giovanni, though only to have him complain over how long it takes to build an arm shortly after. Listed below are techniques revolving around Mr. Monster's arsenal. Chemical Juggling Much like fellow scientist, Indigo, Giovanni has managed to learn and use Chemical Juggling. While some of his techniques appear similar to Indigo's, such as the habit of not only juggling chemicals, but having them hover in mid-air as well (including the Mass Juggling technique,) other Chemical Juggling attacks are more original and unique to Giovanni. As an expert in the field of chemistry, Giovanni makes terrifyingly skilled use of Chemical Juggling. He has shown that he can produce a large variety of different chemicals at will, and after the time skip, can now wield multiple chemicals at once. And unlike Indigo, Giovanni has made more practical use of Chemical Juggling outside of merely attacking foes. With it, Giovanni has shown that he can create and alter various drugs for his and his allies' use, and can even manipulate living organisms through their biological chemicals. And while largely offensive in appearance, Giovanni has at times been capable of performing defensive, evasive and even supplementary techniques to either support himself and his companions, or to hinder and sabotage opponents. He's also used Chemical Juggling to increase the efficiency of Mr. Monster's design, as well as create new techniques by mixing chemicals with his own body's functions. Below are names and descriptions for Giovanni's Chemical Juggling techniques. * Mass Juggling: Meteor Pitch (マスジャグリング:流星ピッチ Masu Jaguringu: Ryūsei Pitchi): External Links Tungsten - Wikipedia article about tungsten, which partly makes up Giovanni's cyborg body Wapometal - One Piece Wiki article about wapometal, which partly makes up Giovanni's cyborg body Cyborgs - One Piece Wiki article about cyborgs, which "Mr. Monster" and Isaac Giovanni are Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Weapons Category:Wyvern 0m3g4